Morph Moth
}} Morph Moth, known in Japan as , is a Maverick in Mega Man X2 who is based off a bagworm moth. An unusual Reploid of unknown background, he has the ability to transform/evolve his body by absorbing scrap from other Reploids, robots, and machinery. Under Sigma's orders he occupied the Robot Junkyard, using the scrap materials there to resurrect fallen Reploids. When the player first meets him, he looks like a strange dangling organism with eyes, which is actually a larva/cocoon. He can move around and drop junk on the player, and even do a spiraling attack with it. His weakness is Speed Burner. Strategy Mega Man X2 Pt. 1 - Spider-like robot (Cocoon) When the battle begins, Morph Moth (in this form) will swing back and forth like a pendulum. If he swings hard enough he'll drop debris. When he swings his last swing he'll fall to the ground and spin on the floor, becoming invincible. After that he'll stop in the center of the room (near or exact) and will absorb debris into himself clockwise or counter-clockwise. For this battle, try to avoid taking damage as much as possible. When he spins on the floor, get off the floor. When he absorbs junk, try to run and dodge in the direction he's absorbing the junk. You can either let him grow into his true form or you can pelt him with X Buster Shots or the Speed Burner. Either way he'll reveal his true form and the real battle will begin. Pt. 2 - Morph Moth When Morph Moth loses more than half his energy (below ten bars of health) or the battle drags out for a long time and thus allowing Moth to fully develop (his cocoon will grow progressively larger), the ceiling gives away, and he reveals his true self. In this state, Moth will fly around the room dropping sparkling dust/pollen and will occasionally fire a colorful laser beam from his hands. His pollen attack and himself are easily avoided by standing near a wall. If he stops above you and fires a laser, simply dash to the other side to avoid it. Just like his previous form, attack him with charged X-Buster shots or Speed Burner, and he'll go down without a problem. Data Mega Man X2 stats: *'Height:' 214cm (7ft) *'Weight:' 128kg (282lb) *'Power:' 3200rp *'Speed:' 8800rp Stage enemies Enemies in Morph Moth's stages: *'Mid Boss (x2):' Pararoid S-38 and Old Robot *Cannon Driver *Disk Boy 08 *Garakuta Robot (not present in Mega Man Xtreme) *Hanged Reploid *Pararoid R-5 *Pararoid V-1 Other Media Rockman X Mega Mission In the carddas, Mega Mission 3, he is revived as "Metamor Mothmeanos HL", and attacks the Maverick Hunter base with other three Mavericks disguised as a recruit Hunter under the alias, "Grün Metamo". Gallery Artwork MorphMothMMX2.jpg|Alternate artwork of Morph Moth displaying both of his forms. MMC100.jpg|Metamor Mothmeanos HL from Mega Mission 3. Sprites 2zg7y3c.gif Trivia *Morph Moth also appears in the Boss Attack mode from Mega Man Xtreme 2. B Category:Mavericks Category:Insect Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme bosses Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 bosses Category:Bug Mavericks